


The Best Godfather Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Child Abuse, Don't copy to another site, Gen, No.15 Scars, Physical Abuse, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Would Do Anything For Harry Potter, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Pettigrew never escapes at the end of Harry’s third year, so Harry moves in with Sirius. Sirius sees proof of Harry’s mistreatment at the Dursley house and hurries to reassure his kid that Harry is worth the world.ORRemus isn’t an idiot and doesn’t forget his potion. Harry’s life is drastically improved.





	The Best Godfather Of Them All

Harry was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. After handing over Pettigrew to the Ministry at the end of his third year, his life had only improved. He had moved in with Sirius and Remus over the summer and even if Sirius wasn’t necessarily completely mentally stable, he was working on it.

So maybe he hadn’t told his new guardians about everything that had happened at the Dursley house, but that was in the past, it’s not like it still affected his life or anything.

(He was going to ignore the fact that anytime Sirius startled him he flinched, or how he had to use a silencing charm every night to make sure that his nightmares didn’t wake anyone up. That was probably just normal teenage stuff.)

But that did mean that there were certain things he needed to hide since he still hadn’t mastered the glamour charm he’d found from a book in the library, nevermind found out how to make it permanent. Long-sleeved t-shirts were his saviour, even if they felt like hell in the summer heat, he could manage a little heat if it meant that Sirius didn’t find out how much of a freak he was.

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to live with himself if Sirius sent him away because he realised he couldn’t look after someone like Harry.

But apart from that, he was having an amazing time. Just this morning Sirius had tried to make him breakfast, something that had gone unbelievably badly but had filled Harry with an inexplicable joy. Sure, Mrs Weasley had made him breakfast before, but Sirius had been cooking just for  _ him _ . He had eaten every bite of those salty, burnt eggs with a massive grin on his face whilst Sirius just looked on in confusion, poking his own with doubt on his face.

Now he was getting ready for the day, changing out of his pyjamas into more suitable clothing. They were going to Diagon Alley today to see if Harry could get his eyesight fixed and if not, to just get better glasses. Apparently he wasn’t supposed to be squinting when wearing glasses, crazy right?

He was about to put his new shirt on when his door opened, he turned around quickly holding up a t-shirt to his chest so that Sirius didn’t see anything else, but wasn’t fast enough to hide his back from his godfather.

“Harry do you know if - what the hell is that?”

“Sirius you need to knock.” Harry’s voice was shaking.

“Come on Har, talk to me.”

“I mean, really, Sirius, have you never heard about respecting someone’s privacy - what if I was naked or something?”

“Sure, I’ll knock next time. Now talk to me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t know about the jungle of scars on your back?”

Harry flinched. Sirius visibly softened.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? But I’m here for you and I don’t want you to feel like you have to keep secrets from me, I think we’ve all had enough of secrets. How about I take a guess and you nod if I’m right?”

Harry thought about it for a moment, he didn’t want Sirius to think he didn’t trust him and maybe he’d understand? In one of their talks to get to know each other better, Sirius had mentioned that he’d ran away from home at sixteen. He took a chance and nodded.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, he had to make sure his godson was okay, he’d missed out on twelve years, he refused to fail him anymore. He sat down on the bed, feeling sad when he saw that Harry still kept the t-shirt clutched to his chest and his back turned away from him, and patted the spot next to him. Harry approached warily, sitting on the edge of the bed, far away from Sirius, only making his heart clench more.

“Okay Har, we can stop at any time okay?”

Harry nodded.

“So I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that the Dursleys weren’t great?”

Harry nodded.

“They hurt you because you had magic?”

Harry hesitated for a second, it was because he was a freak, not just because he had magic. He shrugged.

“Partly because you had magic?”

He nodded.

“Was it because of your skin colour? Lily mentioned once that Muggles could be weird about it.”

A shrug.

“I could kill them.”

Harry looked up startled. “No, no, no. No. Sirius, I just got you, I can’t lose you now!”

“Woah kiddo, I know, I’m not leaving you ever again. No matter what. I failed you once, it’s not going to happen again, I promise Har, I love you and you’re the only thing that matters now.”

Harry couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he threw himself at Sirius. His arms wrapped around Sirius’ neck and he buried his head into his chest. One of Sirius’ own arms instinctively wrapped around Harry’s waist to stop him from falling whilst the other tangled in the teenager’s hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Harry’s courage slowly building.

“They used to call me a freak. Said that I should be grateful for what I had, even if my room was a cupboard. My uncle blamed everything that went wrong on me, said that I was a bad luck charm, that I was the reason my parents died. That’s why my back looks like that, ‘cause he took his anger out on me.”

There was a nervous silence where Harry waited for Sirius to throw him away, tell him to get out, but Sirius’ arms only tightened around him, hand not stopping the comforting stroking of his hair.

“Oh Harry, you have to know that everything they said was wrong and a lie. You… you’re the most precious thing this world had ever seen, you deserve to be protected and cared for. Not because you’re the Boy-Who-Lived or some crap, but because of who  _ you  _ are. How you care so much about your friends, how selfless you are, how adorable you look in the mornings. Your parents loved you more than anything and are so, so proud of you from wherever they’re looking on. I know that I’ve missed out on twelve years and I am so unbelievably sorry for that, but promise I will make it up to you. Even if it takes another twelve years to convince you of how much you are worth, I’ll do it and then I’ll still be there afterwards to make sure it sticks. I love you kiddo and there’s nothing you can say that would change that.”

Harry was silent for a minute.

“The hat wanted me in Slytherin.”

Sirius released a surprised chuckle.

“Here’s a secret; it wanted Remus in Slytherin as well, but he was too worried about the prejudice he’d face there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he’s always been too sneaky for his own good. How’d you think he was able to get away with pulling pranks whilst your dad and I got stuck with detentions.”

“Huh.”

Sirius pressed a kiss to the crown of Harry’s head. Harry’s arms tightened around his neck.

“You think I could see those scars Har? I only want to help.”

Harry nodded and pulled away after a second, standing up in front of Sirius without the t-shirt to hide his front.

Sirius breathed in harshly through his nose. This was worse than he had thought.

“Fuck the Dursleys.”

Harry let out a shocked giggle, making Sirius grin.

“Okay Har, I’ll leave you to get dressed and I promise to knock next time.”

“Okay.” Harry replied, still giggling quietly.

Sirius left the room, shutting the door behind him. He wanted to let the anger at the Dursleys consume him but refused to allow that to happen. Harry was his priority, now and forever. It was time to take care of his godson and first on the list was getting rid of those awful glasses.

Later that night when Harry entered his room, he saw a jar on his bed. He walked over in confusion and read the note next to it.

_ Harry, _

_ The jar is full of scar-reducing cream. I’m no expert, so I don’t know if they’ll go away completely, but it should help some. Apply it every night for the best effect. _

_ If you need anything, I’m here for you. You are so important Harry, I’d kiss Snape for you. _

_ Love, _

_ Padfoot _

_ PS: Please don’t make me kiss Snape. _

There were tears in Harry’s eyes. He couldn’t believe his luck.

Sirius cared about him.  _ Him _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short so I could catch up, but I liked the idea too much...
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!
> 
> If you’d like a chat, come to see me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter) on Tumblr! :D


End file.
